


Mission: Impossible--Gift Protocol (December 7)

by Kireii-yume (kireii_yume)



Series: Kireii-Yume's Christmas Advent Calendar! [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Gen, pidge isn't referred to as any gender here, so project ur own headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireii_yume/pseuds/Kireii-yume
Summary: Lance just can't wait to find out what's under the Christmas tree, but Pidge has a surprise in store for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy some Lance and Pidge! No shipping intended here. Inspired by [ this prompt ](http://nadiahilker.tumblr.com/post/133627477715/im-always-a-slut-for-a-christmas-au-i-know-we), which is "YES I BOOBY TRAPPED THE CHRISTMAS PRESENTS BECAUSE YOU DO THIS EVERY YEAR!"

Lance slipped out of his dorm room into pure darkness, sneaking through the hallway. His blue lion slipper-clad feet made only the tiniest of sounds on the tile as he padded stealthily into the center room, stopping only to peek around the corners. Admittedly, Lance thought, it felt really, really cool. Almost like a secret agent on a clandestine and dangerous mission. To be fair, what he was doing wasn’t exactly top-secret, classified material, but a guy could dream. He slid into the main room, his back to the wall, and, finding the coast clear, decided to slide down the large staircase. His destination was in the center of the room, so if he could pull it off, he’d be right there in minimal time. Without thinking, Lance jumped onto the railing, sliding down and landing perfectly. He silently pumped his fist and prepared for the task of sneaking up to his final objective, the towering replica of a Christmas tree that Allura had put in the center of the room—or, more specifically, the presents beneath it, some bearing Lance’s name.

Humming the Mission Impossible theme under his breath, Lance lunged for the tree, rolling and stopping right before the presents. One, large and beautifully wrapped, stood right in the center of the display, with the words “To Lance” proudly displayed on the front in Allura’s perfect handwriting. Perfect. “Ba, ba, ba-da, ba, ba, ba-dah,” he sang under his breath as he slowly approached a corner of the present, one whose opening would not be obvious to everyone else. “Da-da-dummmm, da-da dum….dadAHHHHHHH!” A cord slithered around his ankle and hoisted him up into the air, allowing him to hang above the Christmas tree like a prize ham in a butcher’s shop. After a moment of him flailing, the lights flicked on, and at the top of the grand staircase stood Pidge, hair mussed and glasses slightly off center, looking thoroughly sleepy and thoroughly pissed.

“What the quiznak?!” Lance yelled up at Pidge. “The blood’s going to my head!” Pidge just yawned, looking totally nonplussed.

“Give me a minute to get you down,” Pidge mumbled, moving aside a painting to reveal a control panel. 

“DID YOU BOOBY TRAP THE CHRISTMAS PRESENTS?!” Lance screamed, horrified that someone would ever do something so deplorable.

“Yes, I booby trapped the presents,” Pidge sighed. “Because you do this every year!”

“I do not!” Lance objected, looking indignant.

“Name one year where you decided you had some measure of self-control and left the presents alone like a normal person,” Pidge challenged, keying in a passcode to the wall panel. 

“I don’t have to stand for this slander on my person,” Lance objected.

“Yeah, because you’re hanging from the ceiling.” Pidge pressed a button, causing the cord to lower and Lance to be let down in front of the tree. Lance sulkily rubbed his ankle, glaring up at Pidge like a disgruntled child. “I’d ask if you learned your lesson but, knowing you, that’s probably too much to hope for.”

“Excuse you! Don’t tell me you’ve never snuck out to look at the Christmas presents.”

“Sure I did, when I was five.” Pidge looked at him with raised eyebrows. “Why do you always want to ruin it for yourself?” 

“I have to know! It drives me crazy!” Lance whined, helping to retain his image of a petulant child. He stared at Pidge with a noticeable pout, looking thoroughly pathetic. 

“Trust me. It’s more fun when it’s a surprise.” Despite the rationale, Lance looked at Pidge suspiciously. 

“You don’t care enough about me looking at the presents to think to do this,” he accused. “What’s going on?” Pidge blushed.

“Well. I may have been encouraged to do this.”

“By who?!” Lance yelled.

“You’ll wake up the entire castle,” Pidge reminded, avoiding the question.

“Who?!” 

“Shiro. And Allura. And Coran. And Hunk. And maybe Keith just a little.” 

“What?!”

“You drive everyone crazy! Every single year!! It ruins the fun of surprising you!” A pause stretched out through the room.

“Fight me,” Lance replied sullenly, starting to walk back up the stairs. 

“You’d better not try it again. That’s not the only booby trap I put there.”

“You’re kidding.”

“I was told to take every possible precaution,” Pidge told him, looking stupidly superior from atop the staircase. Lance grumbled and went back to his room, still looking like a disgruntled child as he stomped through the hall in his blue pajamas. After he left, Pidge took a look at the tree. Checking a present did sound tempting….but it would be a pretty hypocritical thing to do, and if Lance ever found out, Pidge would never hear the end of it. Besides, the traps were pretty well placed, and getting caught in one would be incredibly humiliating. Pidge decided against it, shutting the control panel and locking it (now that Lance knew where it was, he was sure to try and tamper with it) and replacing the painting before heading back to the dormitories.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my blog [ here](http://kireii-yume.tumblr.com) to see what I post and to suggest stuff!


End file.
